The Domino Effect
by kradnohikari
Summary: Yaoi, Au! AxelXRoxas! One action can cause a chain reaction and change what was supposed to happen. Axel manages to do that when he snagged Roxas and stopped Sora from awakening.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- **I don't own the characters that appear in this story. I do however own this little plot bunny.

**Warnings- **AU, Slash, sex (nothing graphic), rape (in a later chapter), violence, language, and craziness.

**Pairing- **AxelXRoxas

This is something that I thought about doing while replaying KHII. This is completely AU, there is nothing that really follows KHII with a few memories in this chapter. Sora is not going to appear at all in this either... I just like Roxas and Axel better I guess. I don't know how many chapters will be in this or how often I will update. I am hoping to get this out at a decent rate, but that is hope and not reality.

I do not accept flames, they make me laugh and are a waste of time for everyone involved. I like comments and constructive criticism so feel free to send those my way.

There is a little smut in the beginning of this that has been taken out, because I don't want to take a chance. If you would like to read it, then go to my profile and click on the link for my LJ.

_Italics are memories in this chapter and they are _VERY_ important. If you are like me and sometimes glance over them, then you might not understand why the story is written the way it is._

**Chapter 1**

Groaning loudly, the blond nobody spread his legs wider for his lover, his breathing already heavy. "Come on Axel." He hissed, letting his nails drag down his lover's pale flesh. A light sweat rolled down his body falling gently on the sheets before his thin frame. His toes curled, and the pools of ocean blue slipped shut, tightly.

The creature in question growled, as he slammed his body into the body below him once more, feeling the walls around him pulsate against his cock. The flaming strands of red were plastered against his sweaty face, covering the emerald orbs. Panting heavily, he continued to pound into the warm inviting body below him again and again.

-Deleted sex... Go to profile and click on link to LJ for full version.-

Panting heavily, he pulled himself out of the warmth and collapsed beside his lover, holding him close. A smile spread across his features, as he nuzzled the neck of the body before him. This is what he needed to relieve the stress from his work with the organization.

"Axel…" Roxas trailed off, opening a hue, as he turned to face the other. "It's been two months and I still… Don't remember much… Do you think we'll ever…" He trailed off, letting out a soft sigh.

"Of course we will. And your memories will come back." Running a hand through the blond strands, the nobody shook his head. "Remember how you came back to us, to me." He whispered, kissing the other softly, trying to erase that pain that he saw on the face of the creature he loved.

The blond nodded slowly, closing his hues, as a smile spread across his face. His thoughts veered away from the slightly topic to a slightly happier one. "I remember it well…," he trailed off.

_Running out his small home, the orphan boy of Twilight Town stopped at the sight of the man cloaked in black before him. His ocean blue orbs widened in fear, as his breathing hitched for a moment. "Who are you?" He asked, glad when his voice didn't break and the fear that he felt didn't show. _

_"You don't remember me Roxas?" The cloaked man asked, reaching up and pulling away the black cloth from his head, revealing his face. His emerald hues shone with hurt, as he stepped forward. The wild red hair swayed a little from the light breeze that swept past the alley, as he held out a hand. _

_A sense of familiarity filled his being, but the boy shook that away, knowing that he had never seen this man before. He couldn't have. He had lived in Twilight Town all of his life, alone and without parents and a home. Hayner, Pence, and Olette were the only people he could ever remember being friends with. _

_"What are you talking about?" What the man was saying had to be false yet something was telling him that it wasn't. There was a slight pull that he felt and some odd feeling rising up in his body. A warmth spread through him causing him to bend and grab the side of his head. He hissed softly, confused._

_Shaking his head, the man looked to the boy in disappointment. "Nothing. It seems you still don't remember Roxas." He closed the gap between them and placed a black gloved hand on his shoulder, expecting to be rejected. "You will remember me soon… You have to." He whispered, closing his orbs, as he stepped back. A black portal appeared behind him, tendrils of black snapping at the air. _

_"I will see you again, friend." He said pulling up the hood once again, before stepping back into the portal, letting the darkness engulf him. As quickly as the man had come he had left._

_The blond orphan fell to the ground, clutching his head. Something in his heart told him that he knew this person, that this person needed him and that he had hurt him deeply. On the ground he closed his hues tightly, hissing to softly. "Axel…" He whispered, the name slipping past his lips, even if he didn't remember where it came from._

_He stayed there for a few minutes, before deciding to get to his feet. The nobody shook his head, wiping his hues of the tears that had split from that odd aching that he felt. Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward, remembering what he had to do that day. "The Struggle tournament," he whispered, running to the sandlot, needing to participate in that. _

_The day passed for him quickly and he was refreshed and happier then ever the next day. He had won yesterday and he wanted nothing more then to celebrate that with his best friends. Running out, he purchased some sea salt ice cream from the local store. Seeing his friends heading into the hangout, he screamed for them, a pop firmly in his mouth, the ice cream on the stick melting slightly in the heat. _

_"Hey guys I bought some ice cream!" He screamed, placing a hand on Hayner's shoulder when he caught up. Only his hand didn't actually get there, it passed right through the body, the image fading slightly where his hand was. "What?" He asked, stepping back. The ice cream that had been in his mouth fell to the ground, the liquid splashing on the ground. _

_The trio he had hung out with as long as he could remember continued to move on, not even noting his presence. He watched them leave the small hangout that they had always met up in, his bag dropping to the floor as he felt tears well up in his hues. He looked down at the ground, wiping them. _

_The cloaked redhead appeared once more, his face composed, despite the slight pain that showed in his orbs. "Roxas..." He trailed off, stepping closer to his friend once again. He placed a hand on his shoulder, watching as the blond nobody looked up to him. He ignored the wince and the need to comfort the other that washed over him, as he kept his face calm and collected._

_"I need you to come with me or else I have to kill you. I know you remember that this isn't where you belong. You belong with me, your friend." He said, hoping to sway the other so that he wouldn't have to kill the other. The hand that was on the shoulder, squeezed the other tightly before falling back to his side. _

_"Come with you? Why would I go with you Axel?" Roxas said, letting his head hang. He stepped away from the other, his hues scanning over the furniture that was before them, the memories that he had coming to him. "I live here." He whispered, shaking his head. _

_"Roxas…" The redhead whispered, biting his lip, as he stepped back. "I will kill you, if you don't come with me." It didn't matter how he felt, if Roxas didn't listen he would obey his orders. Spreading out his hands, two circular blades appeared in his them. "Will you come back?" He asked, hoping that it would indeed happen._

_The blond nobody stood there for a long time, not moving only thinking about what he would do. He fell to the ground, holding his head. He remembered something… A promise? He didn't know. "Always together until we get it back… That one thing that separates us from humans." He whispered, looking up at the man. He didn't want to fight someone who he was friends with, even if he couldn't remember. "Friends? We were friends weren't we, Axel?" He asked, shifting a little._

_"Yes. Do you remember?" He asked once, hoping to get a straight answer out of the other. He moved forward, dropping the blades to the ground, as he reached out and embraced the blond. "Will you come back?" _

_A long sigh escaped the blond as he nodded his head, accepting that he didn't belong here and that he needed to fix what pain he had caused. And maybe he would get those memories back. He hoped that both would happen. "I will go with you Axel. I want to fulfill that promise with you." He whispered, resting his head against the cloak. Tears continued to fall down his face. He hated to show weakness, but in front of this man he knew it would be okay._

_"It will, I swear Roxas." Excitement crept into voice, as he held onto the other tighter. "We have to go now." He ran a hand up and wiped away the tears, not wanting to see anymore fall. Getting to his feet, he grabbed the other's hand, and pulled the other to his feet. _

_Nodding his head in understanding the blond nobody took a moment to compose himself. Wiping his face, he offered Axel a shaky smile, before squeezing his partner's hand tightly. "Do you think that I will get in trouble?" He asked, remembering how to use the powers he had been granted. Opening a portal, he pulled the other in it, taking a deep breath as he awaited what would happen to him._

Roxas opened his hues, his breathing now back to normal, as he moved closer to his lover and partner. "Did you ever plan to kill me?" He asked Axel, poking him lightly in the chest. A grin spread across his lips, as he remembered how much had happened after that day. He still didn't have all of his memories back, but they had come back slowly and with Axel they had come back faster.

The redheaded nobody shook his head. "I would have defied Xemnas. I didn't have to though." He winked, kissing the other again. "Now you should stop dwelling on those thoughts. I know you have better times to reminisce about." He winked, pointing to himself.

Laughing softly, the nobody shook his head, unable to believe that he had only been back for two months. It seemed like forever since he had first walked through the doors.

_The halls were silent as their boots clanked against the stone. Roxas was familiar with the hallways of the large castle like structure they were holed in, even if he didn't remember where they were or what this was. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, as he looked to the man who had taken him away from Twilight Town only minutes before. "Where are we going?" He asked, dread creeping into his being as he thought of what he had done. _

_No matter who you were with, leaving an organization such as Organization XIII was an act that wasn't met with smiles and a happy exchange and Roxas knew that he would be punished. Xemnas' punishments were something that were feared as well. A cold sweat ran along his body, as he stopped before the one room he remembered the moment he had entered the castle. "Wait for me outside Axel." He whispered, unable to keep the fear away. _

_Seeing the redhead nod his head out of the corner of his eye, he pushed open the door and stepped into the room. "Xemnas?" He called out, closing the door slowly behind him. It was completely dark and he couldn't see ahead of him. His body shook, as he heard movements._

_"Ah Roxas. It seems that Axel did indeed succeed on bringing you back." The leader's voice rang out through the dark room, as he leaned back in his chair, his hands crossed on the desk before him. He kept the light off though, even as his piercing golden hues focused on the figure through the darkness. _

_"Yes." He spoke, his voice wavering slightly. "I am here to return to the organization." His head lowered, as he bent down on the ground, bracing himself for any blows that might come his way._

_A laugh escaped the leader, as he shook his head, the white strands of hair floating past his face. "Good you're dismissed. I will hand out your punishment at a later date. Axel will show you your quarters." He stated, going back to work in the darkness._

_Roxas stood up and quickly left the room sighing in relief as he looked to Axel smiling. "Everything is good." He didn't expect to be grabbed though and dragged through the halls of the castle and introduced to those who were left, before moving back to his bedroom._

In the bed Roxas shuddered at the thought of the punishment he had yet to face. He had never told Axel about it, figuring that Xemnas had forgotten about it. "I always wonder what would have happened if I hadn't come." He told the other, curling up into the pale chest before him. He heard the low vibrations of the other humming, as his ears picked it up.

"Let's not think about that." Even if he had never been told the nobody was smart and he knew there would be some kind of punishment eventually. He was waiting for it, so he could help Roxas.

"What should I think about then?" The blond boy joked, a smile spreading across his pale lips. This was an amusing conversation he had to admit that.

"Hmmm." He thought for a moment, shifting his weight on the bed. He closed his hues, as he thought to himself. "I think you should think about how we got together." He pulled the other right against his chest.

Laughing, the blond shook his head, closing his hues, wondering why he was allowed to be lost in his thought so much. It was something he had been doing since he arrived here, just to see if he would remember more, but normally Axel would pull him out of it. "Okay, get some rest though. We have a big mission coming up." He knew the other hadn't listened to the meeting they were in, so he always had to relay the information. He stayed still, as he heard the other's breathing even out, before he started to loose himself within his thoughts once again.

_"Axel you need to listen the next time you are in a meeting." He whispered, as he exited the meeting room. His gaze moved over those who were walking out, hoping that no one would overhear them. It wouldn't be good if it happened. _

_The redhead shook his head, laughing softly. "Why should I? It's the same bullshit day in and out. I don't care about it anymore. If he doesn't make a move soon someone else will." A grin spread across his features, as he folded his hands behind his head. He moved through the hallways with the other, humming a soft tune._

_It had been a month since Roxas had returned to the organization and things has started to swing back into an old routine. Everything had been going well for him and a routine had been settled for them, though he always felt slightly odd around Axel. He didn't believe that they were only just friends, though he mainly went on stories that those around him had told him. His memories had come back somewhat, though there were huge gaps still and then the time he spent in Twilight Town. _

_Even if he thought there was more between them, he still acted like friends and only friends around Axel. He poked the other, shaking his head, knowing that saying something like that would most likely get them hurt. "Shut up until we get back to the room." They had been rooming together, after a rough few nights apart in the beginning. The large castle just didn't settle right with the boy and he enjoyed spending time with the crazy redhead. _

_Nodding his head, Axel smirked as he slipped into the room and fell down on the bed. "You know what I'm talking about Rox. I mean we never get any closer to our goal. Xemnas is just happy that his plan worked." He sighed, rubbing his hues. He had a job to do later that night and he didn't need Roxas to know about it. _

_Getting off the bedding after a quick glance at the clock, he slipped off and readied himself for the mission. "I have to go do something Roxas, I'll be back." He said, patting the gravity defying spiked hair, before leaving._

_It was nothing new to him. Nodding his head, he sat down on the bed they shared and grabbed the book he was reading, before leaning back against the bedding. His reading went on for hours, before he started to grow worried when Axel had yet to return. He thought that something might have been wrong, but when the door open, he couldn't help himself. He jumped off the bed and wrapped his arms around the other, holding his tightly. "I am so glad you're back." He said, stepping back, when he smelt blood on the air. "Axel?" He asked, grabbing the jacket and ripping it open to expose the clothing underneath._

_A hand was placed over his, causing him to stop and look up, worry in his hues. "I'm fine," the other told him. He didn't believe it for a second and wanted to make that clear. Shaking his head, he continued to work at taking off the material, seeing a nasty wound across the other's chest._

_"Fine?" The blond nobody growled as he ran his fingers over the wound, not caring about the wince that broke through the mask his friend was wearing. "I don't think this is fine." He growled, angry. The crimson substance ran over his fingers, causing him to pull them away. "To the bed now."_

_Axel raised a brow. His mission had not gone as well as he thought it was going to and he had failed. The failure was of course met with punishment and the wound was it. Lowering his head, ,he sat down on the bed, obeying Roxas. "Why are you so worried? It is only a flesh wound." He saw the other shake with barely restrained anger and chose then to shut his mouth._

_Tears had started to make their way down the blond's cheeks, as he grabbed some supplies out of the bathroom and returned. "We're friends that should be enough for me to care." He felt an ache run through his body, but he remembered enough to know that it wasn't a heart that was doing it. He had no heart, therefore this pain that he felt shouldn't have existed. It did though and he acted upon that._

_There of course was more to the friendship as well, Roxas wanted more. He could tell that they had always been skirting along a fine line and he was willing to stop skirting and cross it. He continued to do what he had been doing though. Dropping the items beside Axel, he sent a slight glare the other's way. "What would have happened if you didn't come back? Or this killed you?" He asked, rubbing the wound with rubbing alcohol._

_Wincing, the redhead looked away, thinking about that now that it had been out in the open. "It would have hurt you? We're only friends though…" He trailed off, lost for words. There was only one person who managed to make all of his careful and cunning plan nature fall into pieces and reveal the other parts of his personality. Roxas was the only person who he didn't completely understand or could read like the other's. Closing his hues, he felt shame creep on him._

_Shaking his head he muttered "idiot," under his breath. His shaking hands stopped as he looked at the other, before leaning forward and kissing him deeply on the lips. "What we are doesn't mean that is all I want to be." He told the other, moving back and going back to bandaging the wound. He didn't expect anything in return as he start to unwrap the gauze._

_The kiss left Axel reeling, he couldn't believe it. Opening his hues, he grabbed his friend by the shoulder and pulled him close, returning the kiss. "That is too true Roxas. I'm sorry." He offered a slight grin, before hissing as the other continued to bandage him._

Looking back on it now, Roxas didn't know what to think of Axel's helplessness around at times. He shook his head, a yawn escaping him. He didn't waste any more time on the memories he held and fell asleep quickly beside the other nobody.

* * *

A/N: Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- **I don't own the characters, just the plot.

**Warnings- **Same as before.

I want to thank those that reviewed, faved and/or alerted this story. I honestly didn't expect to get anything and I am finally here with the second chapter. I am a horrible updater, I don't even know why. Oh well. I am here now with the next chapter to this and the idea that I love torturing Roxas. Enjoy.

This chapter has been edited for guidelines reasons. For the full version go to my profile and click on the LJ link.

**Chapter 2**

Zipping up the cloak to his outfit, the blond nobody let a sigh escape his lips. Another mission was done and over with, but it still seemed pointless to continue on this rampage for Kingdom Hearts. They were so close, but yet slipping farther and farther away. The resistance had started to show up and damper their plans. That didn't matter at the moment though, he had completed the mission he was given and now he had to visit Xemnas. He had some ideas of what the visit was for, but he was hoping it wasn't.

Axel was still out there cleaning up the pieces of their latest mess and gathering information. He was supposed to be there as well, but it seemed like he wasn't allowed to. Pulling the hood up to cover his face, he closed the door to their bedroom shut behind him and moved down the hallway. It seemed too large, the stone sending echoes through the corridor , which in turn sent a shiver through his spine. He couldn't show fear though, especially when facing his boss and what would be dished out to him.

His long walk had come to an end, when he saw the big doors before him. Closing his hues, he knocked on its ornate surface, before letting his hand drop back to his side. He heard the man say to come in, before he opened the door the stepped inside the large faintly lit room. "You wanted me to come." He bent down, before getting back to his feet, waiting for his orders.

His hidden hands grabbed at the fabric of his cloak, as he waited for his punishment. He managed to stay still though and calm looking. On the inside he was quaking in fear from having the feeling of those cold, dead yellow orbs of his boss focused entirely on him.

"Yes." The organization leader stepped forward, running his gloved fingers over the pale flesh that was visible from under the shadows of the hood, a smirk spreading across his lips. "You have disobeyed me and disappointed me. Leaving the organization for what?" His voice was cold, the only sign of emotion was the underlying fury that tainted his words. Betrayal was not taken kindly and if it hadn't been for Axel's pleading and his good work, he might have considered ending the life of the shell before him.

Just because he couldn't kill didn't mean the silver haired creature didn't have other plans. No, death would be a blessing when he was done with number XIII. His other hand, which had been hanging limply at his side, grabbed the thin, almost frail shoulder with a strong, painful grip, laughing lowly at the gasp that left his subordinates mouth.

Roxas could say nothing. His excuses would be useless and cause him more pain. Looking up, his expressive blue orbs met the cold, fury and felt the grip on his shoulder tighten. Muscles protested at the actions, but the nobody forced himself to stay still. "A heart… I wanted a heart." He murmured softly, only half of the truth in his words. Saving himself from the plans that were set out for him also prompted him to leave. He wanted to tempt his fate, change it, and take the life he had been given.

_'Bullshit.'_ The leader hissed in his mind, throwing the blond into the table behind him. His other hand came and slapped the other hard, the slap echoing through the room. A low, cruel laugh escaped him, as he shook his head, the long silver strands moving over his back slowly. "A heart? The only way to get a heart is to open Kingdom Hearts and by harvesting them from others, fool." His nails dug deep into the dark material of the coat, his own moving around his legs, before settling still.

Anger, white hot anger, flooded his veins as he leaned forward, pressing his body against Roxas'. "Next time you try to get a heart, I will personally tear it from your chest." He hissed in warning, punching the other in the stomach, before sending a kick the nobody's way. The traitor needed to learn, so that the next time he try something so stupid and foolish he would think twice.

Each blow he sent to the younger, smaller man made him grin with pleasure, blood at one point coming up and hitting his face, spraying it across his crazed features. He leaned forward, his tongue dipping out, running along the metallic elixir. The pain he was dealing the other, was making him excited and the thought of harming this creature sexually did enter his thoughts and was shoved into the back of his mind, poisoning his thoughts, as a cruel smirk spread across his lips.

"Traitors deserve something more Roxas. Do you know exactly what that is?" He asked, in the blonde's ear, his voice a mere whisper. He stopped the blows, his hands relaxing, wrapping around the waist of the beaten body below him, his cock pressing against the flesh. This would be embarrassing for the blond, but he would make sure everyone knew exactly what would happen in this organization should another try to leave.

Taking a deep breath, a low whimper escaped from his broken body, a slight trickle of blood passing over his lips and down his face. Roxas' hues were closed tightly, his breathing sharp as the pain assaulted him. "No…" He had an inkling of what it could be. His pale hands grabbed the sides of the table in an effort to stay upright, feeling his legs giving way underneath him. Pain coursed through him, unending and he was afraid of what this extra punishment could be.

The cruel smirk appeared once more, as he leaned forward and kissed the other deeply, biting down on the chapped, full lips underneath him. "You'll see when the rest are gathered." Grabbing the limp body, he dragged it across the length of the room and opened the door behind it, letting the wall slide out, before stepping inside. This was where he kept his prisoners and his experiments. The place where his research for finding hearts for him and his followers had started and grown and now it would be a place to prove his point.

The time for punishment in the shadows was over. They were close to opening the doors to their new hearts and the ability to rule the worlds and he was not letting this get in his way. Descending the long staircase, he made sure every step was felt by the fumbling Roxas.

Each step almost made him trip, the blond's body was one massive bruise and although the bleeding had stopped, his body was shaking. When he was thrown against one of the cell walls, he let out a slight struggle when his jacket and clothing was forcibly removed and thrown in a heap on the stone floor. The temperature was cooler down here and the goose bumps were already appearing on his black and blue frame.

Shame crept over him, his head falling forward, covering his face from view. "Please don't do this." He begged, feeling lower than dirt for even asking such a thing. He had to believe that things would be better, that Axel's plan would really work and that they would be free from the constant fear and the stupid missions. Shivers ran up his body, the cuffs that were wrapped around his wrists and ankles forcing him to be raised eagle spread above the dirty ground.

Xemnas had focused on strapping the other together, but the words made him falter, not from second thoughts, but from humor. The pleas were priceless. Shaking his head, he slapped the broken child and turned on his heels, leaving the dungeon cell. "Begging doesn't get you anywhere in life." He flicked the lights off when he went upstairs, leaving his captive in absolute darkness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murmurs of the other organization members passed his ears, his mind blurry. The blond had no idea he had been down in the cool dungeon cell, but he could guess that it had been anywhere from a few hours to a few days. The cold air seemed to have permanently sunk into his bones, chilling him from the core, as he shook violently. It was still dark and no one had come down yet, but that didn't mean it wouldn't happen in time.

When the first flicker of light filtered into the room, he blinked shying away from intense rays. His pools blinked furiously, tears coming forth the pain from the drastic and sudden change in light affecting him. Low groans escaped his mouth, as he took a deep breath a sharp pain spreading like wildfire through his entire body.

By that point the murmurs were becoming voices and footsteps were signaling the approach of his fellow members and for some his friends and lover. He was ashamed and he tried to curl up into the tiniest ball his position would allow. He could feel the gazes of the remaining members on his naked form, the gasps of surprise and the fear that it would happen to them.

It was only when he felt Xemnas come closer to him, that his hours of contemplating his fate in utter darkness had really shown. Pushing it all aside, he straightened himself out with the dignity he could muster and sent a glare at his leader. Had he not had time to gather this courage, he probably would have stayed withered.

Axel had been surprised when he heard of the meeting and when Roxas had not greeted him when he returned from the mission he had set out to find out. He sauntered in late like usual, a smirk on his lips at the defiance radiating from his lover. Tapping his fingers against his leg, he leaned against the wall, the hood hiding his face from Xemnas.

"Now that we are all here." The silver haired nobody made it a point to glare at the late member, before gesturing to Roxas. "I am going to show you all what will happen to the next one who goes against my back and disobeys me." He motioned for those gathered to come closer as he pulled off his cloak, naked underneath. "I have no problems beating you and showing you that you are nothing. That no one will ever want a vile, heartless creature."

Grabbing Roxas' chin, he let his fingers dig into the flesh, feeling the slight trickle run down his fingers. "Put on a good show thirteen." He laughed softly, so that only his unwilling partner would hear. His excitement from causing the most pain as possible, brought his erection back. Claiming the blood stained lips as his, he bit down hard on the flesh, shoving his tongue in the other's mouth in order to establish the control.

-Deleted scene... Go to profile and click on LJ link for full version.-

A hiss escaped Xemnas as he grew closer to the edge, almost finished. "Fear controls Roxas… When you are feared… You rule those who are weaker…" He growled, biting down on the flesh as he cried out, his body arching faintly. His fluids slipped inside and filled the other as he came and he stayed there, pulling himself out only after he had finished.

Going over to his discarded cloak, he pulled it over his frame and covered himself up, zipping it up, before stepping forward. "One of you can take him down, but no help. He needs to crawl out of here." Throwing the key at the blond, he smirked when it bounced off of the flesh and fell to the ground, before he left the scene and his office.

With the rest of the organization filing out, Axel bent down in front of Roxas and grabbed the key. "Fools. You did wonderful. Standing up to that idiot like that, next time though let's try not to get you raped." He whispered a curaga spell, glad that the shallow wounds were closing up on the torn, pale flesh.

Even through it all, Axel managed to find a way to get him to laugh. It was harsh, his throat raw from the screams, but it was a laugh none the less. His limbs were starting to hurt from the painful position and when the click of the cuffs were heard, he fell forward, unable to support himself. "Going to let me crawl, Axel?" He asked, the ghost of a smile, flitting across his face, before dying on his lips.

When the arms wrapped around him and pulled him to his feet, he had his answer, but the curse directed at Xemnas only made it better. A sigh escaped him, his body exhausted and mind not far behind. All he wanted to do was let sleep claim him, but he pressed on. Beside him Axel talked about everything and anything that popped into his mind, and Roxas was glad for the normality of it all. The moment they entered the bedroom, he was forced to sit down.

"We are going to get you bandaged up and once we get our hearts…" He trailed off, not needing to speak of the rest of the plan. They had talked about it forever now when they felt the hope fading. The resistance was stronger than their plans had thought.

Standing up, the redhead made his way to the bathroom and grabbed the supplies, before returning to the bedside. Pressing wet cloth to the wounded flesh he started to clean up, ignoring the hisses that left the other.

Roxas leaned back, his head hitting the chest of the taller man, his hues slipping shut. "We will be free." He smiled, kissing the other deeply, opening his mouth when the tongue prompted him to. This was only a minor setback in the plans nothing more.

* * *

A/N: Review? Not sure when the next update will be.


End file.
